Something to Fight For
by Lady Henrietta
Summary: Takes place after the first episode of 4.5, spoilers. Bill tries a different approach to get Laura back on her feet. A/R


Disclaimer: Battlestar Galactica belongs to Ronald D. Moore and the Sci-Fi channel. Spoilers for "Sometimes A Great Notion."

Something to Fight For

Bill Adama had returned to his quarters upon giving his speech to the fleet, telling them that they would continue the search for survivors of the Thirteenth Tribe. As he entered his quarters, he squinted at the bright lights, reaching down to turn off the lamp closest to him. Then he spotted her lying on the floor. Laura Roslin, President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, had somehow lost herself in the aftermath of finding that their destination was worse than what they had left.

He sighed heavily, recalling that his earlier attempt had failed. _I'm going to lose her and there's nothing I can do about it. I've brought her body back to Galactica, but her heart is someplace else_, he thought to himself. He glanced over at the cabinet that held his supply of Ambrosia. Then he shook the idea from his head. _The last thing I need is any more if that right now._ _It didn't help much anyway_, he thought as he made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

After seeing to it that Laura's pajamas were sitting on the bathroom counter waiting for her, he called out to her. "Laura it's time for bed."

He only received silence. "Laura?" Only more of the deafening silence.

Worried, he turned back to her. She had not moved from the floor, but he could see that she was breathing. He crouched down next to her, placing his middle and index fingers on her neck to feel her pulse. "You should answer when someone calls for you," he scolded.

"Don't bother," she said quietly.

His hand left her neck and he dropped himself to a sitting position, resting both hands on his knees. Then he looked back at her and a different approach came to mind. _Not after Saul, not after Earth, not even after Dee am I going to let you lie there and die_. "When I said you were welcome to my quarters, I don't remember including the floor like this. You're not staying on my floor. You're going to get up, and you're going to go to bed."

"No," she said dryly.

He took a deep breath in search of patience. "You think you're the only one who feels guilty about what's happened? I'm the one who's led them to it."

"Under my suggestion," she spat.

"Oh, so now it's my fault because I listened to you? Is that how it's going to go? When I wanted to resign after the Novachek incident, you told me that I was being naïve. Let me tell you something right here and now: it's not your fault that the Pythia prophecy turned out to be a crock, and it's not your fault that the morons running that planet nuked it to Hades long before either of us were born," he argued.

"I'm supposed to be dead by now," she mentioned.

"That doesn't give you an excuse to wallow around in your guilt. You're not staying there, and I mean more than on the floor. I am not going to let you waste away in this pit of self-pity. You and I cannot afford to let depression eat us. We have a fleet to lead. Despite how you think the people see you now, they still see you as their leader and you owe them a public appearance. We are responsible for these people and I am going to see to it that you go back to that if I have to carry you over my shoulder like a caveman and set you down at the next Quorum meeting," he exclaimed.

She snorted. "They'll give me a vote of no confidence."

"They won't as long as you maintain confidence in yourself," he replied.

She sat up to look at him directly in the eyes. "And how am I supposed to do that?"

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Laura, we are back to square one in a lot of ways. Humanity needs to survive. Their leaders need to survive to show them how. You keep going, despite the setbacks, and you keep fighting."

Her gaze turned to the plant in her hands. "I can't do it anymore."

"You can, and you will," he conveyed, suddenly grasping her shoulders, pulling her up with him. "Your pajamas are in the bathroom. Change."

Having no other option except to walk with him, she complied. As he closed the bathroom door behind her, he added "And you're not staying on the bathroom floor either."

A few minutes later she emerged from the bathroom in pajamas, her head covered by the green headscarf. "Yes, sir," she muttered.

He did not gloat, but merely led her over to the bed. "Sit." As she complied, he took the rolling chair and faced her. "We will find a new home. I'm not giving up on that, and I'm certainly not giving up on you. You are going back to your treatments tomorrow if I have to carry you to Life Station."

"The press would have a field day," she stated flatly.

"You don't give a damn about the press right now, considering that you've been letting Lee do the talking," he reminded.

"You know, there was a time when you wouldn't have gotten away with ordering me around like that," she said with a half-smile. "I would've fought back."

"I wish you would. You need to get some of that fight back," he paused, cupping her cheek with one hand, stroking it with his thumb. "Find something to fight for."

She gently grasped his hand and turned to kiss his palm. Then she let him go. "I don't know if I can."

He gave her a full smile. "I do. Now lie down."

"Yes, sir," she said with a wry smile as she complied again. "Of course, sir, anything you say, sir."

"You are impertinent, soldier," he goaded.

"What are you going to do, sir, put me in the brig?" she teased back.

He kissed her hand as he stood. "Don't tempt me. Goodnight, Laura."

"Goodnight, Bill," she replied. He headed to the bathroom to change, then made his way to the couch.

She had been lying in bed only a short while when she heard him toss and turn on the couch. "Frakking springs."

Rising from the bed, she walked over to him. She put out a hand. "No more couch. Come to bed, Bill."

He sat straight up and studied her face. "Are you sure about that?"

"Come to bed," she repeated.

Taking her hand, he smiled. "Alright."

When they reached his rack, Bill took the wall, lying on his side to accommodate Laura in the small space. Spooned together, he wrapped one arm around her waist. "See, this isn't so bad," she commented.

"I love you, Laura," he whispered in her ear. "I should've told you a long time ago."

She turned to face him. "I love you too. Thank you."

He raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For giving me something to fight for," she responded, kissing him gently.


End file.
